Sex Fueled Weekend for Twins
by hot under the collar
Summary: Rated M. When parents go away for the weekend, twins will play. Bella/Jasper and Emmett/Rosalie.


**A.N. Here is another story! The characters in this story are a little different but I hope you enjoy.**

"Okay we will see you two in a couple of days. Be good and no parties." My mother said while getting into the car with my dad just before setting off on a weekend getaway, leaving me and my twin sister Bella alone with our best friends and also twins Emmett and Rosalie. We've been best friends all our lives literally since birth since we were born four days apart although we're the older set of twins. Our mothers bonded during their hospital visits while pregnant and became best friends and we've always been best friends doing everything together and now seventeen years later we're been trusted to spend the weekend home alone. It's fair to say we've been planning this for a while, hording alcohol we took from BBQ's and parties and buying as much junk food as we could.

It was early in the day, the sun was out and it was very warm so we spent most of the day outside sun bathing playing games etc. At one point in the afternoon I lay down on the sun lounger watching the two girls and Emmett throwing a Frisbee around our large garden in their bikini's, I caught myself checking out the girl's bodies as they ran and jumped around. Bella and Rosalie had very similar bodies they were both around 5'4" and slim. Bella has very dark straight hair down to her shoulders, bright blue eyes, full pouting lips; 34D's which her leopard skin bikini struggled to keep covered and an unbelievably sexy, firm round ass. Rosalie had long wavy blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes, very soft lips, 34B's and a small perfectly sculpted, tight ass which her light blue bikini bottoms seemed to melt into. Both their bodies glistened in the sunlight and I couldn't take my eyes off them. Emmett stopped playing and walked over to me and lay down on the sun lounger next to me while the two girls lay down on a blanket on the grass. "What time we ordering the pizza?" He asked, "Don't know what time is it now?" I replied, he leaned over and picked his phone up off the floor. "It is three, forty five," he said, "I will order it soon, I will try to get it for around five that way we can start drinking earlier," I said, "We should have had a party man?" he said, "Come on. That house is loaded with goods, would you let half the people we know into your house?" I replied rather bluntly, "True...It doesn't really matter we will have a great night any way we always do." He said, "Too fucking right," I said. We then watched the two girls get up and walk over to us, "What time we eating we're so hungry," Rosalie asked, I looked up at her, "I'll order it now if you want?" "Yeah," they both replied, "Okay then what we having?" I asked, "20" meat feast," Emmett shouted, "Emmett I was asking what sort of pizza you want not what your sexual fantasy was." I said, "Fuck you man!" He replied, "I want it large hot and spicy," Rosalie said, "Again I wasn't asking you how you like to be fucked. Only kidding is everyone cool with a large hot and spicy?" I asked and everyone else nodded and I got up and wandered into the house to order the pizza.

An hour later the pizza arrived and half an hour later we had all been fed. It was starting to get cooler outside as the sun started to go down. Both the girls had put t-shirts on but you could still see their nipples poking through and we continued to sit and talk until the sun went down, "Who's for a drink?" I asked, everyone put their hand up, "Okay what's everyone drinking?" I continued, "We want wine," said Bella, "I'll just have a beer please mate," So I walked into the house to grab the drinks from the fridge, grabbed some glasses from the bench and came back out onto the deck. I handed the bottle and some glasses to the girls and a beer to Emmett. We just sat there drinking, talking, telling jokes and reminiscing for a couple of hours until it was really dark. "Who's for the Jacuzzi?" Bella said and with that everyone jumped up. My father had gotten this for my mother as an anniversary gift and we all loved it. I quickly whipped the covers off it and straight away steam started to rise up into the night air, the girls took off their t-shirts and we all climbed in. The water was lovely and warm and it was made even better when Bella turned on the jets. I had a jet right between my legs that was blowing bubbles against my inner thigh and my cock, which felt really good and I was soon rock hard. My dad really had thought of everything when he bought this because it had a fridge on the side which we had stocked up earlier so we didn't have to get out for another drink. It was fantastic the garden was dark, our house is on the edge of a large private estate and is very private and we have a large fence and trees all the way around for extra privacy. All we could hear was the low rumble of the jets and the splashing of the water. Emmett was sat to my right in one corner and Rosalie to my left in another corner and Bella was straight in front of me. As I reached for another drink I noticed Emmett staring at something and as I looked back around I saw what he was looking at, Bella's nipple's were poking through her bikini top, they looked rock hard. I myself tried not to stare but kept catching myself looking. Soon we were all well on our way to being drunk, the girls had finished off their bottle of wine, Rosalie leaned forward and reached over me to grab the second bottle which was by the fridge. As she did this she slipped and landed onto of me with a splash, her hand falling right onto my hard cock which I thought was intentional. As she got up she looked straight into my eyes and gave me a little smile. Straight away I knew what I was getting tonight, due to the fact the two of us slept together from time to time in fact we lost our virginity together, but it was our secret. She sat back down she topped hers and Bella's drinks and put down the bottle of wine on the side, her nipples were also hard but not as obvious as Bella's.

"Let's play a game," Rosalie shouted sounding all exited. "What?" Emmett said, "Let's play truth or dare," she said, "Aren't we a little old for that now?" I asked, "No of course not, it'll be fun, it's always a good game to play pissed," She said, "Okay then, since it's your idea Rosalie you can go first, truth or dare?" Bella said, "Truth!" She replied all exited, "Who was the first person to give you an orgasm?" Bella asked, "That's easy Jasper." She said without thinking, oh shit I thought to myself as Emmett and Bella looked at me, I looked at Emmett, "Sorry mate." I said rather sheepish, "It's okay bud I've been with Bella." "You have, have you?" I asked, "Yeah," he replied, and that was it, we laughed and moved on, "Bella truth or dare?" Rosalie said, "Truth," Bella replied, "Has Emmett ever given you an orgasm?" She said, "I can't tell you that you're his sister," Bella said sounding rather shocked, "So, just tell us!" Rosalie replied, "Alright then, yes he has," Bella said, "Next. Emmett, what's the dirtiest thing you've done with a woman?" I asked, "What... Do I not get asked truth or dare?" He replies "Sorry, truth or dare?" I laugh, "Truth," "Okay same question," I said, "I've let a girl finger my ass," he replied, "Wow," I said, "Don't mock it till you've tried it," "Not mocking mate," I reply, "Come on then Jasper truth or dare?" Emmett asks, "Well since everyone else went truth, I will too," I reply, "Have you ever masturbated over Bella?" He asked, they all look at me, "Fuck you man, I'm not answering that!" I reply angrily, "it's a genuine question." He replies, "I'm not answering that!" I reply, "Okay then you forfeit." He says. "Fine," I reply, the three of them huddle up in Bellas's corner whispering among them for a minute or two, and then sit back in their corners, "Okay then we want you to drop your shorts and run around the garden." Emmett says, "Fine," I say and with that I stand up grab hold of my shorts, pull them down revealing my semi-hard cock, pull them off, step out of the Jacuzzi and set off jogging around the garden naked.

After that I clean off my feet and climb back into the Jacuzzi not even bothering to put my shorts back on. "Right, then Rosalie, truth or dare?" I say, "Dare!" She says, "Okay, I want you to strip step out onto the deck and sing I'm a little teapot with all the actions," I said, everyone laughed, as she stood up and stepped out onto the deck and removed her bikini letting it fall to the deck, her hard nipples pointing up at the sky and I watch as the water runs down her body and down towards her pussy with a sexy strip of pubic hair just above, she then stood back and sang the song with the action which we clapped along and laughed too. Afterwards she climbed back in again not bothering to cover up, "Okay Bella truth or dare?" "Dare," "I want you to strip and sit on the side and spread your pussy lips and rub yourself for thirty seconds," Rosalie said, I thought this was too far and Bella would never do it, but she stood up and pulled down her bikini bottoms, bending over to remove them, reached back and untied her bikini top allowing her beautiful round breasts to fall out, dropping the bikini top to the floor and sat down on the side directly in front of me. I couldn't help but watch as she parted the lips on her perfectly clean shaven pussy, licked her fingers and began to rub her pussy right in front of me. I was now deep in shock, I couldn't believe what was happening and I also couldn't believe how turned on I was. My cock was now rock hard under the water all I wanted to do is fuck her. She then stopped and lowered herself back into the water. The night had become sex charged, it was obvious that we were all extremely horny and over the next few goes things just kept going to the extreme, Emmett chose truth and admitted he had fantasized about fucking Rosalie, I chose dare and had to stroke myself on the side of the pool, Rosalie chose dare and was dared to hold Emmett's cock for thirty seconds and actually stroked it instead, Bella chose truth and admitted to masturbating over me. I felt like I should stop what was happening but couldn't bring myself to do it, Emmett then chose dare and I dared him to let Rosalie finger his ass, which she did and now it was my turn again, "Jasper, truth or dare?" Said Rosalie, "Dare," "Okay I dare you to lick Bella's pussy," Emmett jumped in. I couldn't believe what had just came out of his mouth but I knew I wanted to, I looked towards her and she smiled at me just as she started to lift herself up onto the side. I moved over to her as she spread her legs, I brought my hand up and began to rub her pussy slowly; I then brought my other hand up to spread her lips. This was it, I thought to myself as I lowered my head down and begun to lick her pussy. She seemed to get wetter with each lap of my tongue, she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into her pussy even further to the point I could barely breathe. I felt an arm reach around me and take my hard cock in hand, "Fuck me he's rock solid!" I hear Rosalie shout, I then feel a shove which knocks me off balance, and I look around to see Rosalie and Emmett making out passionately opposite us. I look up at Bella and she lowers her head down to me and we share a soft but passionate kiss ourselves.

I stop and stand up in the Jacuzzi revealing my rock hard cock to Bella the water dripping off all 6 ½ inches of it. She reached out and took hold of it, pulling me towards her and we share another kiss. She then lays back and spreads her legs even further, without hesitation I position my cock at the entrance of her waiting pussy; I take a hold of it as I slowly begin to slide it in. She's so wet as I begin to pump in and out of her, I look in her eyes as we share a connection unlike I have ever experienced with anyone else, she lifts herself up and we kiss again as I fuck her pussy. When I pull away again I am mesmerized by the way her beautiful tits bounce to the rhythm of my thrusts and the harder I thrust the more violently they bounce, this turns me on even more. I can see the ecstasy in her face as she closes her eyes and her mouth opens wider and her moans get louder and louder, "I'm going to cum!" She yells, I continue to fuck as she wraps her legs and arms around me causing me to stumble inside the Jacuzzi onto her causing my cock to slam deeper into her pussy as she cums onto my dick. I can feel her whole body shacking and her pussy becoming extremely wet around my dick. We share another passionate kiss as she begins to come down from the high of her orgasm. I am now distracted by another scream and I look up to see Emmett fucking Rosalie doggie style over a sun lounger they're both facing Bella and myself watching us as we fuck which seemed to turn us both on as we began to speed up again, this time everything seems slower and I begin to take more notice of what's happening, I look down and watch as my cock slides in and out of my twin sisters pussy. I watch it as it glistens as it slides out then watch it disappear again, as I slowly look up I watch her tits bounce and even they look to be moving slow, I can see her moving her body trying to match each thrust of my cock and when I reach her face I can see the look of pleasure etched all over it and the look of pure lust in her eyes. I then watch as her right arm moves slowly up to my shoulder which causes me to snap back and for everything to speed up again, "Oh, God I'm going to cum again!" She shouts, I can feel more and more blood flowing into my cock and my balls begin to ache as I feel myself coming close to coming, "Hold it! I'm almost there!" I shout, I continue to thrust in and out, she wraps her arms and legs around me again digging her finger nails into my shoulders, "I can't hold it much longer!" She shouts, just as I feel my cum begin to race from my balls up through my throbbing cock, I quickly kiss her passionately before my cum explodes out the tip of my cock into her just as she releases her orgasm. Our bodies quivering together as the pleasure pulses through our bodies. We're almost locked together for a little while, holding each other tightly.

Once we begin to come down and back to our senses, we looked at each other and smiled it seemed like the perfect moment which is soon broke up by the sound of clapping. We both looked up to see Emmett and Rosalie sitting naked on the sun lounger, "Fuck me that was so amazing! You two were electric I have never seen anything like that!" Rosalie shouted, "No bull that was far hotter than any porno that I have ever seen!" Emmett said. We looked back at each other and kissed again as I slid my cock out of her and my knees buckled under me and I fell back into the water. I was shaking; Bella slid down into the water and cuddled up to me. We were both exhausted and extremely satisfied, there was no doubt in our mind that what we'd done was so right, "How was it for you two?" I eventually asked, "Amazing! It was amazing and watching you two just made it even better." Rosalie said, "Well good job we still have the rest of the weekend to ourselves."

**A.N. Hopefully that made sense.**

**Just to clarify:**

**Emmett and Rosalie twins**

**Jasper and Bella are twins**


End file.
